A Boy Without Cry
by Blue Hottest
Summary: Aku bukan manusia. Aku tidak bisa menangis. Aku ini apa? HAEXKYU pair! RCL ditunggu


**Chapter: Oneshot**

**.**

**Music: Ne Yo - So Sick **

* * *

.

Hujan turun dengan deras di kota yang sempit ini. Aku terus berjalan, menghiraukan titik-titik hujan yang terus-menerus menerpa tubuhku. Jangan berpikir hanya karena aku memakai kaos hitam tipis dan celana jeans selutut, aku bisa kedinginan semudah itu. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena aku ini bukan **manusia**. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan. **Menangis**. Kata ibuku, manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa menangis. Mereka selalu menangis setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam. Kata ibuku juga, itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka sejak lahir.

Aku berjalan sambil sesekali bersiul tak jelas. Aku bosan. Mungkin keputusanku ini salah untuk meninggalkan kampung halamanku tercinta hanya demi mencari jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mengenali diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku ini bukan manusia, lantas aku ini apa?

"Woi, kamu yang pakai kaos hitam."

Aku membalikkan badanku ke suara itu, "Ya?"

"Bisakah kau temani aku sebentar?"

Aku diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil. Aku berjalan menghampiri orang itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau rokok?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan batang rokok ke arahku.

"Tidak. _Thanks_. Aku bukan perokok," jawabku.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada sepatah kata apapun lagi keluar dari mulut kami. Kami saja baru bertemu tiga menit yang lalu, dan kami belum mengenalkan diri kami masing-masing. Lamunanku terputus begitu dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Namamu siapa?"

Aku tersenyum, lalu menyambut tangannya, "Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun. Kau?"

"Lee Donghae. Sama, panggil saja aku Hae. Hei, aku baru kali ini melihatmu di kota ini. Dalam rangka apa kau ke kota ini? Tak mungkin kalau kau sedang berlibur di kota yang sangat menyedihkan ini," ujar Hae seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, nggak. Aku hanya sedang mencari jati diriku yang sebenarnya di kota ini," ucapku jujur.

"Hm, memang kau pernah kesini?" Tanya Hae mulai penasaran.

"Mungkin. Entah kenapa, aku merasa aku bisa mendapatkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya di kota ini," jawabku.

Suasana menjadi hening lagi. Hae tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Aku hanya merasakan sebuah kehangatan di kepalaku. Hae sedang mengusap kepalaku sekarang. Hangat. Kehangatan yang sudah lama aku rindukan. Terakhir, aku merasakan kehangatan ini dari ibuku sebelum aku pergi ke kota ini.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membantumu mencari jati dirimu yang sebenarnya," ucapnya sambil terus mengusap kepalaku.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Hae menarik kepalaku ke bahunya tiba-tiba. Aku agak terkejut awalnya tetapi aku tidak menolak. Entah kapan, aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya, aku mengalami _de javu_.

"Hei, apa kau pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Mulutku sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi tidak mendukung sekarang.

"Sepertinya tidak, hehe. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Kayak _de javu_ gitu," ucapku jujur, lagi.

Donghae tertawa kecil. Mulutku ingin protes tetapi tidak jadi. Donghae sudah menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Aku akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu asalkan dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Setelah kucium keningmu, kau harus segera pergi dari kota ini, dan dari **hadapanku**."

Mukaku pucat seketika. Mulutku bergetar tanda tak terima dengan ucapannya barusan. Tapi apa daya, dia serius mengucapkannya. Hatiku seperti ditusuk pisau berkali-kali. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Baiklah, aku setuju. Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Hae? Kita saja baru bertemu hari ini dan,"

Ucapanku terputus. Hae mencium keningku tanpa mendengar apa yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Aku melihat dia hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku. Tubuhku kelu seketika. aku ingin mengejar sosoknya yang mulai menghilang. Tapi apa dayaku, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menemuinya lagi.

.

_Tes.. tess.._

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari sudut mataku. Ah, aku menangis. Air mataku kuseka dengan jari telunjukku. Ternyata benar, aku sedang menangis sekarang. Sesuatu yang aku pikir tak mungkin terjadi, benar-benar terjadi padaku sekarang. Hatiku lega sejenak. Sekarang, aku benar-benar percaya kalau aku ini manusia.

"Hae, kau tau, aku bisa menangis sekarang karenamu."

Aku mengerti sekarang. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis selama ini? Kenapa aku bisa menangis gara-gara dia?

_Karena aku telah jatuh hati padamu Hae..._

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan tertatih-tatih di tengah kota yang sempit. Tak lupa, hujan deras juga menerpa tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Dia merasa bodoh, kenapa dia keluar hanya dengan memakai kemeja dan celana jeans?

_'Meong.. meong..'_

"Halo?"

_''Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan anakku?"_

"Sudah puas kau membuatnya menderita sekarang, huh? Ibu macam apa kau ini," ucapnya sinis.

_''Aku bukannya ingin membuatnya menderita Hae. Aku hanya ingin dia percaya kalau dirinya adalah manusia."_

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memisahkan kita? Kau tau kan kalau kami saling mencintai?" Tanyanya tak terima.

"..."

_"Apa kau ingin kejadian dulu terulang lagi Hae?"_

"..."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi, selamanya."

Telpon terputus. Sejenak, dia duduk berjongkok sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Menangis. Itu yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Betapa bodohnya dirinya, dia hampir saja membunuh orang yang disayanginya.

.

_"Hae!"_

_"__**BRAKK!**__"_

Ingin rasanya kejadian itu terulang lagi. Hae memukul kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sekarang, dia merasa dirinya orang terbodoh di dunia ini. Hanya karena hal sepele, dia tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya saat menyebrang sehingga...

.

_''Bagaimana keadaannya tante?'' Tanyanya cemas._

_''Bisakah mulai saat ini kau menghilang dari hadapannya Hae?''_

_''Ke- kenapa?''  
_

_''Haah, kata dokter, walaupun dia selamat, dia telah kehilangan ingatannya gara-gara kecelakaan itu, dan kecelakaan itu terjadi gara-gara kau Hae. Kalau kau masih punya hati, kau pasti bisa mengabulkan permohonanku ini. Aku hanya tak ingin dia terjadi apa-apa hanya karena kau.''_

_"..."_

_''Baiklah...''_

Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua matanya. Sesak rasanya. Lebih menyesakkan lagi, dia harus meninggalkan orang yang disayanginya itu.

.

_''Baiklah tante, aku akan meninggalkan dia selamanya, tapi dengan satu syarat.''_

_''Apa?''_

_''Jika dia sedang ada kesulitan dan mungkin membutuhkanku, biarkan aku menemuinya dan membantunya.''_

_"..."_

_''Baiklah, saya setuju. Tapi, setelah kau membantunya, segeralah kau pergi dari hadapannya Hae. Aku tak ingin dia ingat padamu.''_

_"..."_

_''Baik.''_

Hae tersenyum tipis. Dia teringat kejadian dimana dia menembak orang yang telah berada di sampingnya itu sejak SMP, dan sekarang, orang itu sudah tak boleh berada di sampingnya lagi. Hae telah menjadi kesialan baginya.

"Kyu, apa kau tau, aku menangis sekarang karenamu?"

Air dibiarkan tumpah mengalir dari sudut matanya. Saat ini, dia ingin menumpahkan seluruh penderitaanya selama ini hanya karena orang yang disayanginya sudah tidak bisa berada di sampingnya lagi. Tetapi, dia ingin mantan kekasihnya itu tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui cara menyembuhkan penderitaannya yang tidak bisa menangis dan merasa dirinya bukan manusia.

.

_Karena aku adalah bagian dari hidupmu, Kyu, dan kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku di sampingmu... _

_Setelah aku pergi dari sisimu, kau pasti tidak bisa menangis lagi..._

_._

_._

**End-**


End file.
